One Piece: The Most Unlikely Things!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety, Fem!Luffy fanfic, more inside-


A/N. This is me attempting my own challenge. The challenge being from One Piece: I Challenge You, where the person taking it had to write a fanfic about Luffy, Sabo, and Ace meeting Thatch and having him "adopt" them, from there going about it however you pleased, with characters being gender bended at you own whim and you having to invent a new Devil Fruit for Luffy as I had forbad using the Gum Gum fruit. So yeah, please enjoy!

Summary: The last thing adoptive siblings Sabo, Ace, and Luffy ever thought of were having a father. Especially with their bad experiences involving those who were supposed to be a part of said familial role. Who knew that a certain future fourth division commander would be filling said role in, and doing it quite splendidly! Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic, also Luffy may be a bit OOC in this.

Note: Luffy is four in this, and Ace and Sabo are both eight years old. Thatch is somewhere in his late twenties!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting a "Father" Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The forest was abuzz with noise as two boys walked along a particularly rugged dirt path through the tall trees. Along their side, a small wolf-like puppy trotted along, agilely making its way through the rough terrain despite how small and little it was.<p>

"Hey Lu, you sure you're okay?" came the voice of one of the boys, a young boy with blonde hair and blues eyes, with a top hat placed neatly atop his head and the tattered clothes of a former noble.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want one of us to carry you? You are on the tiny side." The other boy pitched in, brown eyes narrowed slightly. He had black hair that was a complete, untamable mess and an orange tank top on with dull green shorts. The kanji for "adventure" splayed proudly across the front of his shirt as he watched the little pup stop in front of him. He reached down to pick it up only for it to bite him suddenly.

"OW! That HURT!" the pup seemed to laugh in amusement until it noticed how angry the boy seemed to be at it. Ace lunged, only for the pup to jump over his head and leap off, bounding down the path ahead of the two, proving that despite its small stature, it did not need any help in the slightest to get wherever it was going.

"Ace calm do-" the blonde boy tried to put in only to be drowned out by Ace's yelling,

"LUFFY GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Ace ran on ahead at full steam, attempting to catch the rogue pup who had gotten more than enough of a head start already.

"Technically, it would by face you like a woman, seeing as she is a girl…" the other boy known as Sabo, interjected, though he knew there was no way he had heard him. He sighed as he picked up speed to catch up with his wayward siblings.

* * *

><p>Just outside of Windmill Village, a man in his late twenties, walked calmly towards the woods. Though he had been warned of the potential dangers that dwelled inside, comparable to those that even resided in the Grand Line, he still made the journey, finding it even more interesting than before.<p>

He paused to look at the town behind him.

"Such a peaceful place…It'd probably be even more peaceful without those nobles around up past that mountain, but that would be asking too much now wouldn't it?" he mused aloud to himself as he continued on his journey. "I wonder who I'll be meetin' in such a nice place…"

* * *

><p><em>*Huff…huff…huff…GASP!* <em>"I'm gonna kill that girl when I find her!" Ace stated angrily, having long since lost sight of said puppy some hours ago, but having not given up till presently.

"Ace, I could've told you that she'd be near impossibly to find. Once you lose sight of her, especially in the forest, that is it! She could be all the way back at Dadan's by now, and you're dragging the both of us through these woods like she's actually gonna pop up outta nowhere right in front of-" He was cut off by a very familiar scream, causing both boys to look up in surprise and worry.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

><p>A young girl with short black hair stood on the other side of a large tree root, ten times her own size, as a giant, brutish man stood on the other side, far too big to reach her when hidden in such a small space as the tree root was right up against an ancient looking brick wall and close to the ground. Or it should have been, had the man not had an axe on hand.<p>

She trembled in fear, cowering as far back as she could as the man took another chop at the root, causing her to scream in fear yet again.

"ACE! SABO! ANYBODY! HELP ME, PLEASE!" she cried out in desperation. The brutish man chuckled as he prepared to take another swing, when he felt a sudden, sharp pain at the base of his neck.

The young girl watched in astonishment as the man dropped like a rock. Suddenly a new pair of feet appeared in her line of vision, followed soon after by a face as the newcomer bent over to look underneath the tree.

"Hey there, you alright?" the man asked as he gave a friendly grin.

"Um...Yeah…" she said, slightly confused. She made to get out when something caught her attention.

"Heh, that's good-"

"LUFFY! GET AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" the girl, Luffy, immediately recognized the forms and voices of her brothers as they jumped into view, metal pipes brandished and ready to make contact with somebody's head.

"ACE! SABO! NO WAI-!"

"Whoa there! How about we all calm down instead of trying to bash my head in, aye?" the man said as he held both boys off of the ground by the make-shift weapons that they all, save for Luffy herself, carried around.

"You leave Luffy alone!" Ace demanded defiantly as he and Sabo continued to thrash about in hopes of getting free. Luffy stood there for a few seconds before speaking up,

"Why don't you guys just let go of the pipes?" this caused both to freeze for a moment before finally letting go, landing on their feet as they dropped to the ground.

"So, are we calm now, or do I have to hold you up by the back of your shirts next?" Ace growled while Sabo moved to Luffy's side,

"Ace, this guy saved me! Say thank you, not get away!" Luffy pointed out suddenly.

"Grr…" Ace crossed his arms over his chest and turned away defiantly as Sabo shook his head exasperatedly at his behavior. He turned to the man and bowed politely as he spoke up,

"Sorry about our behavior, and thanks for saving our little sister. My name is Sabo, this is Ace, and you've already met Luffy." He said pointing to each of them. The man nodded as introduced himself,

"Name's Thatch, and it's nice to meet you all. Don't worry about it though, I used to act the same way when I was your age. But I have to wonder what a couple of kids like yourselves are doing in this forest." Thatch tilted his head as Sabo and Ace exchanged glances for a few seconds.

"We live here!"

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys liked it, and sorry if it turned out crappy. It took me awhile to do this actually. Thanks for reading, and please review! No flames, and see ya!


End file.
